This is what makes us girls
by HouseOfAnubisGemGemX
Summary: What with thier boyfriends, the girls of anubis house drift apart. But when things get tough, will the friendships find new hope? based on the song by lana del rey.. my first fanfic, please read Fabina, Moy, Peddie, Jara, Amfie/Pifie
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Back

Chapter 1- Welcome Back

(A/N: this is after season 2 but their 16)

Me: hey, this is my first fan fiction, hope you like it! Alfie, disclaimer

Alfie: no.

Me: please?

Alfie: no.

Amber: *throws cushion* please boo?

Alfie:*throws cushion but hits Patricia*

Patricia: grrrr...*throws cushion at alfie*

Jerome: pillow fight!

Everyone: yay!

Nina: I'll do the disclaimer. HouseOfAnubisGemGem23x does not own anything

Me: thank you Nina!

**Ninas P.O.V**

_Remember how we used to party up all night,_

_Sneaking out, looking for a taste of real life,_

_Drinking in the small town fire light_

_Pabst blue ribbon on ice_

I sighed, looking out of the plane window into the fluffy clouds. I remembered all of the best times in Sibuna, like when me, Amber and Fabian formed the little gang. I tried to block out the worst bits, but they were memories too, and they stubbornly refused to budge.

_Sweet sixteen and we had arrived,_

_Walking down the streets as they whistled hi hi,_

_Stealing police cars with the senior guys,_

_Teachers said we'd never make it out alive _

The little icon with the seatbelt flashed above my head, and the stewardess with the droney voice said the message I had heard a million times before- "please fasten your seatbelts, we are coming in to land. Thank you." After the plane had landed and I had collected my bags, I went to find a cab to take me to Anubis house.

The little cab rattled up the drive. I was back. I thanked the driver and handed him a twenty pound note. He drove off as i stood looking at the building in awe. As I approached the door, it opened itself in the same eerie way it did for me when I first arrived here two years ago.

A small lady in her late thirties ran up to me. "Trudy!" I squealed, excited to see her again. "Hello Nina" she replied in her strange accent. I was about to hug her, when a bubbly blonde ran up to me. "Nina Nina Nina Nina Nina!" she hollered, all in one breath. "Fabian, Nina's back!" I smiled at Amber's enthusiasm. A tall blonde boy stood at the end of the corridor, rubbing his ears. "Amber do you HAVE to be so loud?" he complained. I laughed, and Trudy replied for Amber. "Yes she does, Jerome, she's excited to see Nina!" Jerome sighed, defeated, and headed off to his room. Trudy left too, muttering something about brownies.

I turned round to face Amber, but I caught her eye and we burst out laughing. We only stopped when I felt someone slip their arms around me from behind. I had no idea who it was, and because it could have been Rufus, I grabbed my handbag and whacked them round the head.

"Ow! Nina!" yelled the voice, and I realised that it wasn't Rufus, but my boyfriend Fabian. "Fabian!" I squealed, turning around and running into his arms. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Rufus. Will this make up for it?" I asked cheekily, before crashing onto his lips. We only broke apart when we saw a flash. I blinked, confused, but then realised that Amber was holding her camera and 'awww'ing. "Yay, Fabina moment! This is so going in your scrapbook!" she declared, running into our room. You gotta love her.

Jerome walked out of the living room, biting into an apple, just as Fabian stuttered "O-o-oh Ni-n-na". "Well done Martin, you've turned him back into Stutter Rutter!" Jerome laughed, a little harshly.

I stayed there, in the corridor, in Fabians arms, until a cough broke us apart. "What is the meaning of this? There will be no public showings of affection, at the school or in the corridors. Tooth brush duties for both of you tomorrow". Victor. We turned around to see Victor walking back up to his office, and Joy standing in the living room doorframe, a smug look on her face. "You know Fabes, we had so much, an amazing relationship until Nina came, that replacing little-" Joy was about to continue her rant, hurt me more, when suddenly Fabian stopped her. "Joy" he started. "We never had anything. I was going to give you a second chance after you hurt Nina the last time, but you just proved that you don't deserve one. What me and Nina have is true love."

That was a long speech for Fabian.

And little did I know how cruel true love could be...

Okay guys, that's chapter one, chapter two will be up soon! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 that painful feeling

Chapter 2- That Painful Feeling

Me- heya guys! Sup?

Mick- nothing, just chilling with our ice cream sundaes! Hahaha, see what I did there?

Joy- shut it Mick...

Me- who made the ice cream sundaes?

Everyone- Patricia!

Me- make me one too?

Patricia- no.

Me- I'll cut you out of the story

Patricia- fine...

Me- Yay! Amber could you please do the disclaimer?

Amber- HouseOfAnubisGemGem23x doesn't own HOA or this is what makes us girls by Lana del rey.

Me- ya, if i did own HOA joy wouldn't be after Fabian because she'd be going out with Mick

Joy- hey...

Mick and Joy- awww *start making out*

Eddie- get a room

Ninas P.O.V

I ran up to Fabian and hugged him, smirking at the look of horror on Joys face. "True love..." I murmured, testing the words on my tongue. I pulled Fabian into another kiss, not caring if that slut was watching us or not.

Ambers P.O.V

As Nina and Fabian made out, I decided that I should go and find Alfie. I ran into his room, not bothering to knock, only to get kicked out by a furious Jerome. Alfie wasn't in there anyway. "Dinner time, lovelies" trilled Trudy, so I trouped into the dining room. On the way, I saw Nina. "Hey Nina," I called out "Do you know who else is in our room? There's an extra bed" "No, but I guess we're about to find out!" she sang, not really minding that someone else would be in our room.

Patricias P.O.V

_*Flashback*_

"_Really mum? Does she have to come?"_

"_Yes Trixie. It will be good for both of you,"_

"_No mum. It really won't."_

"_She's going, whether you like it or not. It's all been arranged."_

"_This shows how little you know about us"_

_*End of flashback*_

Alfies P.O.V

"Hey, Patricia," was all I could manage, trying to break the awkward atmosphere in the dining room. "Um, hey Alfie," she replied, almost uncertainly. I was about to ask her how thing were with Eddie, when Patricia walked in. _**PATRICIA?! **_"Urgh," I groaned, face palming myself. "Hey, _Piper,_" I restarted my conversation with the twin sitting down, putting emphasis on the 'Piper'. Just then, my beautiful, amazing, pretty, lovely girlfriend walked in, dragging along Fabian and Nina, who were completely oblivious, lost in each others eyes. Joy followed, looking like she could kill someone. "Amber," I breathed, as her lips brushed past mine. Suddenly her expression changed. A mixture of fear and anger flickered through her deep blue eyes. I followed her gaze, confused at the sudden change in emotion.

Ambers P.O.V

One word: Piper. I know exactly how Patricia feels. Second best. Sure, I shouldn't feel jealous, as Amfie wasn't official when she came, but I know that the love between them was much deeper than ours, and I should be able to accept that, even though Amfie is together right now. A part of my brain was asking me WWVBD (what would Victoria Beckham do) and that was to tell her what's not hers. "Alfie!" I squealed, sitting down on his knees. "Um, Amber, what the heck are you doing?" he asked, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Loving you," I giggled, pecking him on the lips. I ignored the fact that everyone in the room was now staring at us, and that Patricia, Eddie and Jerome were snickering at us. I slid off Alfie, into the seat next to him.

Ninas P.O.V

I smiled at Amber, thinking about my first day at Anubis. Only Fabian had been nice to me, but then later on that term, Amber and I had become BAF and BBF, but recently, we'd drifted again, too possessed by love. It was then I realised that all of the Anubis house girls had drifted apart.

_There she was my new best friend,_

_High heels in her hand, swaying in the wind,_

_While she starts to cry, mascara running_

_Down her little bambi eyes,_

"_Lana how I hate those guys"_

I saw jealousy in Ambers eyes, the worst kind, as Piper said something to Alfie, causing him to crack up. Piper was Ambers biggest threat, and I had a feeling that if Piper and Alfie get together (Pifie! Ambers starting to rub off on me) she's not gonna make them a scrapbook. Without warning, Amber stormed off, her face a storm, leaving behind whispers of "why did she leave?"

_This is what makes us girls,_

_We all look for heaven and we put our love first,_

_Something that we'd die for, it's our curse_

_Don't cry about it, don't cry about it,_

_This is what makes us girls,_

_We don't stick together and we put our love first,_

_Don't cry about him, don't cry about him,_

_It's all gonna happen_

I sighed, being the only one to understand, and ran off after her, into our room where the door had slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3 Remembering what you had

Chapter 3- Remembering what you had

Eddie- 3, 2, 1 FIRE!

Me- whoa guys, what's going on?

Joy- water fight! Girls vs. guys!

Me- woo! Come on girls!

Victor- its ten o'clock-

Mara- shut up victor! *throws water bomb*

Jerome- whoa Jaffrey! What happened?

Patricia- victor got wet...

Victor- Miss Jaffrey to your room

Mara- no thank you.

Everyone but Mara- oooooooh

Mara- really guys?

Fabian- 3, 2, 1, FIRE! *everyone throws water bombs at victor*

Nina- hahaha, distraction *massive balloon full of glitter pops over victor*

Everyone- *dies of laughing*

Alfie- HouseOfAnubisGemGemX owns nothing

Ninas P.O.V

"Amber," I called, following her up the stairs. "What Nina? Have you come to compare me to Piper, to break me apart?" She was now crying hard, speaking in between sobs. "You all think she's better than me. The way you all laugh at her jokes, and yet if I told one you would only sigh and say, 'oh Amber' to me. Face it Nina. You all prefer her." I was now way past confused. We had laughed at one joke, not because we preferred Piper, but simply because the joke was funny. Sure, amber was upset and all, but really? Surely not even Amber would be dumb enough to not realise that we all loved her. "Amber, I'm your BAF. I would never ditch you. Ever." "I know you're my BAF," she started, "But we were so much closer. Then we got so caught up in our little worlds of love that we lost each other. It ripped us apart. We may never be as close as we were before. Me and Alfie just didn't work out, whereas Fabina is perfect. I'll be happy if you are, just give me space." _(A/N- I know, cheesy!)_

I looked at Amber, stunned at how she managed to exaggerate that. I walked to the stairs, head held high, but a wave of emotion knocked down the anger and replaced it with hot tears. I ran down the stairs, muttering, "You're right, Amber. We may never be as close."

_And that's where the beginning of the end begun,_

_Everybody knew that we had too much fun,_

_We were skipping school and drinking on the job,_

_With the boss_

Eddies P.O.V

Okay? Amber just ran out the room, and Nina went up after her. A few minutes later, I heard Nina run down the stairs, crying, and into a room, presumably the cellar. Fabian and I shared a look, and then ran off after her. "Nina, what's up?" Fabian questioned, putting his arm around her. Quickly she explained, and I was confused. I mean all that fuss about that? Really? I must have looked uncertain because Nina caught my eye and gave me a death glare. "Some great Osirion you are," she whisper-shouted at me, before running off again. Fabian shook his head at me in disgust. I held my hands up in defence, and headed into my room to listen to some sick puppies.

Patricias P.O.V

I followed Eddie into his room, and invited myself in. "Whoa Yakker! People do this thing called knocking before they enter rooms y'know!" was my greeting. "I know" was my simple answer before I got straight to the point. "Why were Nina and Amber crying?" He sighed heavily before answering. "Girl fight. Something about Piper." "As in my twin sister Piper?" I asked, realising how I was in for a sarcastic answer before he had even answered. "No, there's a random person down there sitting on the sofa called Piper. What do you think?" he replied sarcastically. "Okay, I know she's annoying but she's not that bad" Eddie was about to respond but then someone ran past crying. I opened the door and Eddie joined me in the corridor. "Who was that?" I asked, knowing he had no idea either. No-one in the house was particularly happy at the moment, so it could have been anyone.

A/N- oooh, who was it? Sorry about all the fluff and all, but it was the only way to do it. I also apologise for making Piper the bad guy, I love her really. She was just the only way to make a load of kerfuffle, other than Joy.


	4. Chapter 4 Holding on

Chapter 4- Holding on

Mara- I see chocolate bunnies

Patricia- me too

Nina- Fabians hair looks like chocolate

Nina, Mara and Patricia- oooohh

Fabian- No guys, not the hair *runs into corner, knees in chest whispering 'not the hair, not the hair'*

Me- I'm not even gonna ask...

Eddie- *sitting on sofa, legs up, eating popcorn* Basically Nina and Mara are on a sugar rush.

Me- and Patricia...

Joy- Is miming them

Jerome- HouseOfAnubisGemGemX owns nothing

Me- but I'm working on it *evil laugh* Also, this chapter is dedicated to Lolalove123 for just being plain awesome! :D

Maras P.O.V

Urgh, Jerome. I love him, I hate him. Just yesterday he asked me what I wanted to do, so I said study. When he whacked me round the head with a pillow, I told him that I hadn't studied since before the holidays. He let me off then, but was cool to me all day. Then last night he just waltzed into dinner, and expects me to just have completely forgotten about our fight. Sometimes I wonder about him. After everyone had run off after Amber and Nina, I stormed off too, and let out a wail of frustration, but it came out more like a mangled sob. I stormed into mine, Patricia and Joys room, just to hear Patricia ask Eddie "Who was that?" before the door slammed shut.

Joys P.O.V

Hmmm, Fabina. I guess I should be okay with them now, seeing as though I am officially dating Mick! Moy. Yeah, I like it. Maybe I could get Amber to make us a scrapbook. "Joy, are you up there?" Micks voice drifted up the stairs, snapping me back into reality. "Coming!" I hollered, practically floating down the stairs. I came across Mara on the way, she looked pretty angry.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Mick was waiting for me. I squealed like Amber, before flinging myself into his strong arms. He hugged back, almost awkwardly. My deep brown eyes searched his blue ones for an answer. "I'm moving back to Australia," he replied, sensing my question. I was about to cry, but he placed his hand on my shoulder soothingly. "Joy, it'll be okay. My dad said that I could bring one person, anyone at all. I chose you, if you want to come." "Oh my Anubis," was all I could say before I fainted.

Piper P.O.V

I prefer Anubis house to my music school, there's no pressure to do well here. I think I've settled in here well, but then again Amber, Nina and Trixie aren't speaking to me. Amber I can understand, I mean, if one of my friends twin sister just came in and my boyfriend could do nothing but stare at her, I would feel jealous too. Nina probably got yelled at by Amber because she only talks to Fabian at the moment and Patricia, I don't know because last year we agreed we were on good terms. Oh well, I've found a really good friend in Mara.

Amber P.O.V

I really need something to cheer me and everyone else up; we're such a sad bunch at the moment! I also need an excuse to wear my new dress, it's got a tight top and a flowing bottom, its knee length and has thin straps, it's peach but it gradually becomes pink at the hem. It looks really good with my pink wedges and my silver heart shaped necklace. Oooh, brainwave! We could have a party, like the end of term ones! I could invite everyone, even Piper and Alfie! I don't mind them anymore, they clearly were meant to be. And it could be a going away party for Mick and Joy, they told everyone at lunch. Oh my Anubis! It will be awesome! I need permission from Sweetie though; maybe I'll have to hold Eddie for ransom. Who calls their kid Edison? Oh well, I can't wait now!

_Sweet sixteen and we had arrived,_

_Babies table dancing at the local drive,_

_We were skipping school and drinking on the job,_

_With the boss_


	5. Chapter 5 Two more to the mix!

Chapter 5- Two more to the mix

Girls- *stare at T.V screen*

Alfie- *boys walk in* whacha watching?

Amber- *without taking eyes off screen* Olympics

Mick- Cool! What sport?

Mara- Diving

Jerome- *scoffs* ha! Call that a sport?

Nina- shh!

Patricia- OMA guys! It's his turn!

Joy- Tom Daley is so fit.

Girls- *sigh*

Fabian- Nina!

Alfie- Amber!

Jerome- Mara!

Eddie- Yakker!

Mick- Ice cream!

Fabian- WTF man?

Joy- Amazing boyfriend over here...

Me- I own nothing. *Sniffle*

Nina P.O.V

I sighed heavily. We haven't even been back a week and already the drama had started. I honestly don't know why I got so worked up over the whole Amfie fight, probably just Amber confusing me. I don't even think that Piper's that bad. Life at Anubis will never be normal. Just then the door opened and Amber skipped in. "Whoa Amber, has someone drugged you up? That's the happiest you've been all week!" I laughed, looking at the pink mess in front of me. "I only have the best news ever!" she declared. "Mr Sweet is letting me throw a party next week!" "Um, that's great Amber but how did you get him to agree? He's been a bit grumpy since his osirion talk with Eddie" I replied. Amber opened her mouth to respond, but by then Victor was talking; "It's ten o'clock. You know what that means. You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin... drop." This term could get more normal after all.

Patricia P.O.V

I woke up to loud banging. I tried to block it out with my pillow, but I could still hear it. Eventually, I turned over and looked at my alarm clock. 8:17 am. We all arrived back on Monday, and today was Saturday. Not the ideal time to wake up. The only other people likely to be up would be Trudy and Mick, with Trudy out shopping and Mick out on a jog. Slipping my dressing gown over my pyjamas, I headed downstairs, to find the source of the banging. I soon realised that it was coming from the front door. "What?" I yelled, fumbling with the lock. I am so not a morning person. I opened the door to two identical girls, with brown wavy hair down to their shoulders and blue eyes.

_Yo we used to go break in,_

_To the hotel pool, glimmer and we'd swim,_

_Running from the cops in our black bikini tops_

_Screaming 'get us while we're hot, get us while we're hot'_

_Come on take a shot_

Sienna P.O.V

A red-head wearing black pyjamas under a purple silk dressing gown opened the door to us. She looked like she'd just woken up. "What?" she exclaimed, clearly not happy to have been woken. I decided I best answer the question soon, or she would just slam the door into my face. "Hi, we're new here. I'm Sienna, and this is my twin sister Sierra." I looked up at her face, and sure enough, there was the face that I always saw when looking at a new person. "Never seen identical twins before?" I smirked. "N-n-no, it's not that," she stammered, looking wide awake now. She turned around and motioned for us to come in. "Guys get your lazy butts down here NOW! I don't care if I've just woken you up, or you're not dressed yet," she yelled up the stairs. I shared a confused look with Sierra, who was perched daintily on top of the suitcases. She's the quiet, shy one and I'm the loud, tomboyish one.

Jerome P.O.V

"Trixie you better think yourself lucky I was already up," I started, rubbing my eyes. Everyone else from Anubis house was already in the living room waiting, so I went to join them in there. I sat down next to Mara, who was already dressed. "Morning Jerome!" She trilled, flashing me a huge smile and taking my hand. I kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back. We only stopped when the flash of Ambers ever present camera snapped us back to reality. "I swear, Millington, if you take one more picture of us you will be my prank target for the next month," She pouted, and Alfie took control of the situation. "Don't be mean to her, Jerome. If you prank her once I will prank you for the rest of the year." I laughed scornfully, remembering the last time Alfie pulled a prank on me. It didn't end prettily. "Awww, thank you boo!" cooed Amber, kissing him on the cheek. I pulled a face, but then stopped, because Trixie had walked in.

Sierra P.O.V

The girl who let us in, who had told us that she was called Patricia, led us into a room on the left hand side of the house, opposite the stairs. We walked in and a gasp went up.

_This is what makes us girls,_

_We all look for heaven and we put our love first,_

_Something that we'd die for, it's our curse_

_Don't cry about it, don't cry about it,_

_This is what makes us girls,_

_We don't stick together and we put our love first,_

_Don't cry about him, don't cry about him,_

_It's all gonna happen_

Mara P.O.V

As Patricia walked in, everyone but Jerome gasped. He just laughed, saying, "First two lots of Americans, now two sets of identical twins? What have we done wrong?"


	6. Chapter 6 Peddie and the King of Pranks

Chapter 6- Broken Peddie and the King of Pranks

Mara- Hyper hyper hyper!

Patricia- Oooh, pretty *plays with Joys hair*

Joy- Hehehe tickles!

Nina- I want a pet unicorn!

Fabian- I'm gonna run around the world!

Jerome- Bring me back a koala!

Eddie- La la la la la, I love classical music!

Mick- Joy I love you sooo much!

Joy- Yay!

Me- Okay? Amber? Alfie? Explain?

Amber- Well, I went shopping but they came along and they all went to Starbucks and got hyper on coffee

Alfie- And Mick drank mine...

Me- Okay that makes sense now!

Amber- Yay!

Me- Do you guys honestly think a 14 year old owns House of Anubis?

Alfie P.O.V

I looked, in shock, at the two new girls, and then at everyone else's shocked faces. Next thing I knew, I had burst out laughing, and soon enough, so was everyone else.

Sienna P.O.V

After five minutes of random laughing, we all stopped, wiping the tears of laughter from our eyes. When we had done all of the introductions, we sat down at the table, ready for breakfast. Trudy, the house mother, took Sierra and I to our room, which is in the attic. Having nothing better to do, I stayed in the room, and started unpacking.

Amber P.O.V

So much to do, so much to do! Ever since Mr Sweet gave me permission, I have been locked up in my room, designing the dresses. My Daddy said I could design us all a dress, send over the measurements and he would get someone to make them for me! So far I have done Ninas and Joys, and of course, mine, which I already had but I wanted another dress just for the sake of it! Ninas is a turquoise dress, which is tight from the top to the knee, the flows out until it touches the floor. It is strapless. Joys it's really cute, it has chunky straps, and goes down to knee height. Then it has loads of netting over the skirt bit, and it's yellow, the colour that looks best on Joy. Mine is midnight blue, its knee length and really tight. It has little clusters of sparkles on it and it would look really nice on a date or something.

Nina P.O.V

After breakfast, I ran upstairs to get changed. I slipped on a white strappy top, and a tight baby pink jumper. I pulled on my pale blue jeans and my beige Ugg boots. I was just pulling my hair into a ponytail when there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled, happy to see that it was Fabian that walked in. "So, you wanna come over to the library with me?" he asked, a big smile plastered on his face. "Yeah, sure, I'd love that," I replied, grabbing his hand.

Joy P.O.V

I was staring out of the window in the living room when Mick came into view, all sweaty and horrible. He came into the house, waved at me, the headed into the shower. As he entered the living room, I asked him if he would like to come on a walk with me. "Yeah," he replied. "We can do all that coulply stuff, like holding hands!" He's completely clueless, but I love him for it!

No P.O.V

Mara and Jerome were in Jeromes room, trying to decide on what movie to watch. Soon they were arguing over which was better; a documentary on hedgehogs or James Bond. It didn't take long before the argument ended in a popcorn fight!

Piper P.O.V

"Trixie," I hollered, sticking my head around her bedroom door. "Do you have those tights you promised I could have for my date with Alfie?" She looked up from her laptop, and headed into the wardrobe. A pair of tights flew at me, so I thanked her and ran off to get changed, before she could change her mind.

*_Line Break*_

I headed downstairs to get myself a glass of water from the kitchen. I walked straight into Eddie, who was holding a hoagie. "Hey Yacker! Are we still going on that date for lunch?" I tried to tell him that I wasn't Patricia, but he broke me off mid sentence "I am-" "Great!" He exclaimed, while I let out a deep breath. He started pulling me into a kiss, but I screamed "STOP!" He just laughed, and stated, "You love me really Yacker!" before actually kissing me

Patricia P.O.V

I was trying to finish off my history homework, but then I remembered that  
I had left my notes down stairs. I ran into the living room to get it, only to find my boyfriend with his arms and lips all over my twin sister! The only plus side was that Piper was trying to pull away, and tell that she wasn't me, because she knew better. Krueger on the other hand? Maybe he'd know it wasn't me if he actually let her tell him so! "Edison we are through! Piper, it's okay, I'll talk to you when you're back off your date with Alfie" I looked at Eddies face, which was now a look off shock and horror. "B-b-but," Eddie stammered, before shrugging and taking a bite out of the hoagie still in his hand. "Peddie broke up!" I yelled up the stairs to Amber, just so they didn't get the wrong ideas. Victor looked over the balcony and asked me, "Is Peddie something that I should know about?" referring to the elixir and the mysteries. "No," I laughed. "It was the pet name Amber gave me and Eddie!" "Oh, well that Blonde isn't as dumb as she portrays," Victor stated.

Jerome P.O.V

No-one knew that Mara and I had finished our popcorn fight, and that I saw the whole thing form in the laundry room. After they had all gone, I decided that Eddie needed a prank pulling on him. I ripped open a packet of red hair dye that you apply when in the shower. I poured away half of his shampoo, then added in the hair dye. Now all I needed to do was see Eddie after his shower tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7 Didn't see that coming!

Chapter 7- Didn't see that coming

Boys- *drool*

Patricia- Take a picture it'll last longer!

Eddie- If you will wear bikinis...

Mara- Yeah, it was a bad idea.

Jerome- NO! I mean...

Alfie- What he means is you all look hot

Amber- ALFIE!

Fabian- Yeah Alfie, Nina's mine!

Jerome and Alfie- *Laugh*

Me- Joy, disclaimer! *sees Moy making out*

Me- Fine! Nina! *sees Fabina making out*

Me- Alfie! *Sees Amfie making out*

Me- *sighs* Patricia? *sees Peddie making out*

Me- Seriously guys? Jerome? *Sees Jara making out*

Victor- its ten o'clock...

Me- FINALLY! Victor, do the disclaimer!

Victor- HouseOfAnubisGemGemX does not own house of Anubis. Now go to bed, all of you!

(A/N- sorry for the wait! I had writers block!:(

Eddie P.O.V

I woke up as usual for a weekend, midday, and headed to the shower. A huge weight was on my shoulders. I had caused Peddie to break up. If I had listened when Piper was trying to talk to me, I wouldn't be in this mess! According to Amber, she has a plan and it should work out. I hope it does work, I still love my Yacker! I bent down it the shower to place down the shampoo that I had just used. As I came back up, I banged my head on the corner of the bit where you change the temperature. Out of instinct, my hand flew up to my head, and touched the area that I had just banged. I withdrew my hand, and noticed that my fingers were red. I shrugged it off, it was only blood. I exited the shower, and got dressed. I went to look in the mirror at my hair, but it was all fogged up. My eyes trailed to the door, but spotted something else.

Jerome P.O.V

A girly scream echoed through the house. Alfie and I shared a look, knowing Eddies hair would now be red, and headed off to Ambers room with everyone else had gone by instinct. "What?" Asked Amber, still curling her hair. Everyone looked around, and by power of deduction, figured out it was Eddie. We went into the bathroom, expecting to see him shocked at his new hair colour, but his gaze was aside from the mirror. We all followed his finger, and started laughing. There, on the wall, was the tiniest little spider. Edison Sweet, the guy with a worse reputation than me, is afraid of spiders!

Patricia P.O.V

Okaaaaay. My boyf- ex boyfriend- is afraid of spiders. After we had finished laughing at him because of the spider, we moved on to his hair. Jerome told us he put red hair dye in Eddie's shampoo, but his hair is more of a gingery colour. When the laughter had subsided, Amber led away everyone but me, Eddie, Sienna and Sierra. She came back, declaring that she had just sent them on a double date. I looked around at us singletons left. Great. Two twins, a matchmaker and my ex-boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong?

Amber P.O.V

I took no time getting everyone in the living room. Sienna and Sierra sat on one sofa, while Patricia and Eddie sat on the other one, trying to be as far apart as possible. I sat down in the armchair, and started talking. "Right then. Since none of us in here are friends as such, let's play a game. We all have to tell each other something that you haven't told anyone before. Eddie, you don't have to go because of the whole spider thing. Instead you get to choose who goes first!" I stuck my kegs over the side of the armchair, and listened to the groans. Eddie sat up, and smirked. "Okay then! I choose... Yacker!" He declared, pointing his finger at Patricia. She groaned, knowing he was going to pick her.

"Well. When I was younger, about twelve, I wore pink" she stopped, listening to Eddie laugh. "No one took me seriously, so I decided to change my image. I became a Goth girl, in the hopes I was to be treated normally. Sure enough, it worked, and people became scared of me," she took a bow, and plonked herself back down, closer to Eddie this time. "Ok, I'll go next!" I stated, knowing no one else would volunteer. "My daddy hasn't always been rich, so when I was younger, I saw this really pretty, but really expensive, Chanel dress. Daddy didn't have enough money for it, so I stole it. I can't believe no one noticed it had gone!" (A/N- I couldn't think of anything for Amber.)

Sienna P.O.V

It was my turn next. I pushed my big glasses up my nose, and began. "Well, there's nothing much to say. The only thing interesting about me is that the only subjects I'm good at are sports and art." Amber took it as an acceptable answer and continued on to Sierra. I sat there; mentally face palming myself for Sierra.

Sierra P.O.V

I had to tell them, they were all so nice. I took in a deep breath, and began. "This is a long story, and Sienna's the only one who knows it. It was about a month ago, and we had moved schools, again. I was always the shy, quiet one, and I fancied a change. I became one of those girls who would hang out under bridges after school in large groups, maybe sometimes steal, and strangely I enjoyed it. Looking back, I can't see why. One day, the police caught us stealing. Dad was really furious, mum ashamed. Dad planned to send me away, but I screamed and kicked and refused to go without Sienna. This was supposed to be our punishment. When we arrived here, we expected it to be like a prison, but it isn't. Without realising it you gave me a second chance, and I'm really grateful." I looked up to see everyone staring at me, in amazement.

_They were the only friends I ever had,_

_We got into trouble and when stuff got bad,_

_I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform,_

_Crying 'cause I know I'm never coming back_


	8. Chapter 8 All good things come to an end

Chapter 8- All good things come to an end

Me- So guys, this is the last chapter of this story! But don't worry; there will be two more of this style, because I decided to make it a trilogy!

Amber- As long as there's Fabina, and Moy, and Peddie, and Jara, and Pifie or Amfie it's all good!

Jerome- *eating apple* Trust you to bring all the couples into this!

Me- Yeah! Someone do the disclaimer for me!

Mara- I'll do it! HouseOfAnubisGemGemX owns nothing!

Me- Thank you Mara! Where is everyone anyway?

Amber- *cough* Sibuna meeting!

Me- Then why aren't you there Amber?

Jerome- Because they're deciding whether Eddie, Joy and I get initiated, and she came to keep an eye on us.

Me- Uh huh. Byeee guys! Here comes the finale! Sibuna!

Mara- What's a Sibuna?

Me- Doesn't matter. On with the story!

Amber P.O.V

"Well then... It's nice that you think we're amazing and confided in us," Patricia finally managed to get out. "Thanks guys, just one thing though, don't tell anyone; I'll tell them in my own time," Sierra responded, as the front door creaked open and four couples fell through, laughing as they came in to the living room with us.

After they had explained how amazing their date was, and my camera was about to burst, Victor decided to make a pin drop. We all trouped off to bed, and I stayed up, using the light on my phone as a torch. I was arranging all of the dresses into neat piles with the correct colour make-up. All of the dresses had arrived, and were waiting to be worn. Mara's is a tight red spaghetti strap dress, down to her knees. Patricia has a long flowing purple dress, with crossover straps. Piper has a tight strapless silver dress, down to mid-thigh. Sienna and Sierras were the hardest. I decided to do them the same dress, just different colours. The dresses cinch in at the waist and flow down to the knee. Sienna's is baby pink and Sierra's is emerald green. I breathed out heavily, realising that the only downside of the party would be me going alone.

Ninas P.O.V

I was woken up the next morning by Amber yelling into a megaphone. "Alright everyone! Wake up!" I threw a pillow at her and yelled back. "Amber, shut UP! I'm awake, and in the same room as you! Go into the corridor, they'll hear you better!" luckily for me, she didn't hear the meanness in my voice and took it as advice, so she skipped happily into the corridor. I knew what ideas Amber was up to, because her party for Mick and Joy started at 6:30 tonight. I changed into my Lakers t-shirt and skinny jeans, and pulled on my denim converses.

Sienna P.O.V

"Amber go AWAY!" I yelled at the blonde hammering the door down. "I'm awake, and so is Sierra!" I looked over at my twin, and pulled a face. She was still fast asleep. I grabbed a glass of freezing cold water off the side and poured it over her. She bolted upright, and if looks could kill, I'd be way more than dead. "Hey Sierra, I'm bored of being me, and I know that you're bored of being you," I smirked, in a sing-song voice. "Oh yeah!" She replied, forgetting that she was soaking wet. "I've been waiting for this!"

I pulled off my glasses and placed in my contacts, wincing as they touched my eye. We quickly switched our clothes around, and to top it off, Sierra pulled out her fake nerd glasses, just like mine. I stuck my tongue out at her, and headed downstairs, to see what torture Amber had planned for us this time.

Patricia P.O.V

I trouped downstairs and started filling my plate with food for breakfast, but Amber knocked it out of my hand. "No time for breakfast!" she explained. I moaned and grabbed a croissant off the table, sitting down in an armchair where Amber had got us trapped for now.

"Okay, listen up!" Amber yelled, banging on a cup with a fork to get our attention. She accidently banged it too hard, and the cup shattered, spreading bits of it everywhere. "Ooops," she muttered, as Trudy came running to clean it up. "Right, as I was saying," She continued, ignoring Trudy. "It is Mick and Joys going away party tonight, and we need to prepare it! Mick and Joy, you two can go on an all day date, to stay out of the way. Fabian, Nina and Piper, you are preparing the food with Trudy, Mara, Jerome, you will be in charge of music. Alfie and I are on clothes and make-up," I laughed, cutting Amber off and earning a glare from Alfie. "I am NOT doing make-up; I'm doing the boys clothes!" "Sure you are," I smirked, before Amber shut us up. "And Patricia, Eddie, Sienna and Sierra are on decorations!"

Eddie P.O.V

Amber had this all planned out. Patricia would be at the top of the ladder that I'd be holding, Sienna would bump into it, and Yacker would fall, and land straight into my arms. I would catch her, just like I did last term. It was fool proof.

Sienna P.O.V

I looked up from where I was, laying tablecloths and streamers across a table, when I saw Patricia hanging balloons on the ceiling, while standing on a ladder. I banged my head on the table, realising that I had forgotten to tell Sierra what to do. Without thinking, I ran over to Eddie to tell him, but I tripped over the ladder and skidded across the floor.

Eddie P.O.V

Sierra came running across to tell me something, when she tripped over the ladder. She slid out of the way, like a penguin, but the ladder continued to wobble. Patricia let out an ear splitting scream as she fell. I felt her land on me and knock my breath away, but then everything went black.

"Eddie! Eddie!"

"He's moving! He's alive!"

"I know what will get him up!"

I heard the unforgettable crinkling of cellophane, and sat upright. I looked around, confused as to where I was. I saw Yacker, Sienna and Amber in front of me, Yacker waving a hoagie in my face. My eyes lit up, and I took it. For the first time I realised that my leg was in pain, and I looked down at it. It was now covered in a black cast. "Yeah, that was my fault," Sienna stated, following my gaze. "I swear it was Sierra, not you," I replied, noting the difference. "Nah, we swapped identities," "Whatever. Hey Krueger, you saved my life!" Patricia butted in. "I'm sorry. I never realised how much I love you," Amber and Sierra both 'awwwed', while I laughed. "Did you, Patricia Williamson, just apologise, to me?" "Shut up, before I change my mind!" She replied, as her lips crashed against mine. We fell back against the cushions on the hospital bed. I felt like I was in heaven, despite the broken leg. "Oh yeah, I cancelled the party," Amber interrupted, killing the moment. "Amber!" yelled Patricia, chasing her out the room. "Sorry!" she called, dragging Sienna out with her.

Patricia P.O.V

Eddie and I laughed, as Amber ran out. "So I guess we're back together?" I asked, knowing the answer. "You don't need me to answer that one!" he laughed, pulling me into another kiss.

_This is what makes us girls,_

_We all look for heaven and we put our love first,_

_Something that we'd die for, it's our curse_

_Don't cry about it, don't cry about it,_

_This is what makes us girls,_

_We don't stick together and we put our love first,_

_Don't cry about him, don't cry about him,_

_It's all gonna happen_

Me- Yay, Peddie! Okay guys, time to thank the reviewers!

Fabian- Lolalove123

Nina- HOAluver7089

Mick- Guest

Joy- kswiftie13

Eddie- DMonsterz

Patricia- .Belive

Alfie- red-as-a-rose12334

Amber- okay Byeee

Jerome- bye!

Mara- bye!

Me- sequel will be up soon!


End file.
